AEverse
Summary Artix Entertainment, LLC (often abbreviated to AE) is an independent video game developer and publisher founded by Adam Bohn (better known to players by his pseudonym, Artix von Krieger) in October 2002. It is best known for creating browser-based role-playing video games—including AdventureQuest, DragonFable, MechQuest, and AdventureQuest Worlds—using Adobe Flash. The company released its first title for iOS and Android devices in March 2011, and is currently developing its first 3D game, AdventureQuest 3D, using the Unity game engine. Artix Entertainment's products are sometimes referred to as BattleOn Games. Power of the Verse The AEverse is a fairly diverse franchise with a very large variety of characters ranging from Below Average Human level all the way to Low Multiverse level. Characters within the AEverse often possess a large variety of powers with the most common being abilities involving Elemental Manipulation and Magic while the most potent typically involve Time Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Hax with very specific function is not very prevalent within the AEverse and is often made up for with the possession of a large variety of abilities or an elemental weakness. Calculations |-|Attack Potency and Durability= Hydra destroys a bridge - 9-A (0.047 Tons) Earth Orb causes an earthquake - 6-C (84.802 Gigatons) |-|Speed= Jack Crescent travels from the moon to Lore - FTL S.M.U.D.D flies from Lore to the sun - FTL+ Supporters and Opponents of the Franchise Supporters: Sera EX Kowt Drakelix Yeeaboo Phoenix821 DnW0 DestinyDude0 The Divine Phoenix Opponents: Neutral: Characters AdventureQuest *Hero of Lore (AQ) |-|Deities= *Therlion Dhe Ehmn *Daniel *Stephen Extra Greater Powers *Falerin Ardendor *Eldron *Mariel *Serian Greater Powers *Lorithia *The'Galin *Oxalis *Chrysalia *Aslyn *Prometheus Intermediate Powers *Man in White *Tirlerion *Man in Red/Gray Lesser Powers *Fire Lord *Water Lord *Ice Lord *Earth Lord *Wind Lord *Light Lord *Darkness Lord *Energy Lord *Loco *Life *Death *Peace *War *Lies *Truth *Eternal *Transient Demipowers *Famine *Pestilence *War *Death *Kethorat *Serenia *Fertility *Sylvanus *Limkragg *Ser'Mathis Near Demipowers *Carnage *Mayhem *Panic |-|Lorians= *Aquella *Artix *Galanoth *Twilly *Valencia *Vampire Slayer E *Warlic *Zorbak Drakels vs. Elves *Rilithia The Undead Invasion *Mysterious Necromancer The Dragon War *Akriloth *Drakath *Nifaria The Great Fire War *Drakonnan The Dracomancer Saga *Bradakhan *Cyrus *Draschemus *Eselgee *Fear Drake *Gaspar *Gravis *Hollow *Kalia *Kelwyn *Kessendra *Ryllik *Sheila *Titanus *Xerxes *Zephyros *Zero-Hex The Carnax Saga *Atlas Maxwell *Blackhawke *Carnax *Kragg *Jackel Sano *Morgan *Riona Shadowgale *Tathlin Rise of the Frost Kingdom *Bliksem *Chilly *Jack Frost *King Frost Darkovia Forest Frogzard Hunter The Devourer Saga The Chessmaster Saga Awethur and Ghin No Man's Land *Absolix The Bizarre Flecks Saga *Erebus The Seekrat Saga The Truphma/Eukara Vox Saga WarpForce *Hero of Lore (WarpForce) |-|WarpForce= *Admiral Amada *Lieutenant Amada *Captain Daian *Dr. Rem *Dr. Somnambulant *General Leet Stormfront *Gravlax *Hans Olo *Lkeas *Milly Mendas *Pra'Mithia |-|The Network= *The'Galin *Epsilon *Ryuusei Cartwright *Dark Madder *Crevath *General Vax *Jarik Z'Kaa *Kuvak *Lister *Lord Terror *Queen Naaseria *Z29K |-|Others= *Death 2.0 *Bork Dodgers *Celestra *Emperor Twan *Erith *Freddy Crowger *Galrick *Garavin *Keevix *Kidder Kane *MediDroid HR 7 *Opie-Juan *Paul Ataris *Shearhide *Sting *Zeenak *Zorbak DragonFable *Hero of Lore (Dragon Fable) |-|Good= *Artix *Warlic |-|Evil= *Sepulchure *Mysterious Stranger |-|Others= *Death *Aegis *Aspar *Drakonnan *Greed (AEverse) *Guardian Dragon *Jaania *Tomix *Vaal *Xan AdventureQuest Worlds *Hero of Lore (AQW) |-|Good= *Lynaria *Artix *Brentan *Warlic *Galanoth *Twilly Celestials *Aranx *Arthelyn |-|Evil= ShadowScythe *Sepulchure *Gravelyn *Noxus Undead Legion *Dage the Evil *Laken *Ada Nulgath Nation *Nulgath *Dirtlicker Infernals *Malxas *Azkorath *Garvodeus *Helzekiel *Ma'alech *Noddharath *Lord Balax'el Ebil *Chairman Platinum *Zorbak |-|Chaos= *Drakath Chaos Lords *Escherion *Xiang *Kitsune *Wolfwing *Ledgermayne *Tibicenas *Krellenos *Iadoa *Lionfang *King Alteon Chaos Beasts *Lake Hydra *Chaos Harpy *Rock Roc *O-Dokuro *Dracowerepyre *Pony Gary Yellow *Mana Golem *Chaos Sphinx *Naga Baas *Kathool *Chaos Manticore *Chaos Dragon Others *Discordia *Khasaanda |-|Others= *Death *Queen of Monsters *Malgor *Karok the Fallen *Kezeroth *Quetzal *Developers 7 Deadly Dragons *Glutus *Valsarian *Goregold *Phlegnn *Lascivia *Maloth *Gorgorath Throne of Darkness *Vaden *Xeven *Pax *Ziri *Sekt *Scarletta *Doctor Dryden Darkwood Etherstorm Wastes *Desoloth OverSoul |-|Undead Legion= *Dage the Evil |-|Nulgath Nation= *Nulgath |-|Others= AdventureQuest Worlds 3D *Hero of Lore (AQ3D) *Vane *DEATH |-|Battleon= *Artix *Warlic *Twilly *Zorbak *Prim *Cysero *Guardian Alister *Peaches *Edward *Church *Rukia *Riza *Caprichoso *Simon *Spike *Ace *Maka *Kaylia *Kitty *Nanook *Theoric *Sam *Ahab *Mustang *Ripley *Darkon *Dottie *Mysterious Stranger *Hooper *M-06-L1N *Roland *Myx *Allan *Edgar *Hedwig Hootenheim *Huginn *Muninn *Poe *Raven *Simone *Bev *Kitty Kawaii *Patch O'Hare *Snips *Arcana *Amala *Metrea *Thok *C.A.T.E. *Amriel Althis *Aristotle Tummybundle *Buck *Guardian Alister *Erik *Fortes *Melani *Molu *Rendia *Spirian *Typhan *Wane *Zoria *Shroot *Speck *Chedda *DuckyDucky *Melodia *Serenity *Yulgar *Aria *Mysterious Johnson *Madame Astra |-|Greenguard= *Robina *Acevorah *Edon *Trunkmaster Snod *Deadwood *DreadFool *One-Eyed Racnor *D-Piddy *Wilson *King Sneed *Lieutenant Dan *Lieutenant Stan *Malek *BaneDragon *Surmonox *Balis *Campbell *Reed *Valerio *Voice of the Forest *Heston *Jimmy The Eye *Warlord Gamush *Trader Joe *Cedric Three-Toes |-|Doomwood= *Artix *Xargoul *Gravedigger Loth *Lidra *Brother Bearson *Greava *Stix *Stygis *Heath Ghost *General Gathmoor *Lady of Crimson Lake *Mazrak The Mad *Viscerra Vex *Sacrum Deadsea *Skitter *Darkwood Ancient Evil |-|Ashfall= *Galanoth *Talyn *Malthas *Essa *Fillion *Glass *Senna *Torres *Baldwin *Glau *Kord *Maher *Tudyk *Gorm *Gibbs *Steelfang *Smeavil *Sneegoll *Ifu *Crystalized Clawg *Wulf *Greese *Great Lava Worm *Valek *Cains *Abyss Warfiend *Akriloth |-|Darkovia= *Safiria *Constantine *Eugene The Goth *Prince Vlad *King Drachus *Anne *Bishop *Boog *Clive *Helga *Lucretia *Morgul *Serrell *Squee *Tabitha *Tephna *Guardian Romero *ShadowSlayer W *Lord Anemus *Cassius *Baron Lamentia *Solomon Dirge *Goulash *Renswald *David *Suturexelf *Benoit Trelmonté *Lord Bludregen *Hooper *Little Dread *Terrortoma *Lychimera *Elemental Protector |-|Underworld= *Dage the Evil *Vost *Undead Warrior Armor *Legion Quaesitor *Legion Warfiend *Legion Ossa Magnus *Legion Drakaus *Legion Corpus *Legion Arachnus |-|World Tree= *Zolin *Void Knightmare *Snek *Axaz *Pahua *H'rok *Slifsgaard *Elemental Guardian Spirits |-|Dragon Graveyard= *Zakaru *Alata *Skalazar |-|Mysterious Islands= *Elias Peckard *Blue Bart *Happy Fisk *Junior Delbeau *Gunpowder Mary *Fate *Hullsplitter *Captain Rhubarb *Marina Gomez *Requin *Gail Godfrey *Scurvy *Sea God *Braken *Box Kahuna *Annette *Killer Clawg |-|Grim Outlook= *Arzath *Klaxx *Herman *Brogg *Moltenbane |-|Frostvale= *Aspen *Holly *Rayray *Blizzy *Einar *Sleet *Phrozen *Faustbite *Hailstone *The Frostlorn MechQuest Hero of Lore (MechQuest) EpicDuel Hero Smash Weapons Blade of Awe Category:Verses Category:Games Category:AEverse